


Thirst

by victuurikatsudon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Desperation, Graphic Description, M/M, Phone Sex, Possessive Victor Nikiforov, desperate Yuuri, my horny babies, victor is a sex god omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victuurikatsudon/pseuds/victuurikatsudon
Summary: Victor is stuck at the rink and he receives a very...surprising phone call.





	Thirst

Victor's in a deep conversation with Yakov when his phone rings.

 

 

"Don't even think about answering it," the older Russian growls, his eyebrow raising with expectation. "You still haven't told me your future plans after this season. You're not getting off that easy." Victor sighs, obviously bored by the conversation, but keeps his eyes on Yakov.

 

Yurio glides across the ice, the sound of his jumps and landings reverberating throughout the arena. He struggles to keep his attention focused on his mentor, occasionally glancing over to view Yurio's routine ("Victor, I swear if you look over _one more time_ ,") and jolts when his phone rings once again. The sound snaps Yurio out of focus and almost fails to land his jump.

 

"Victor, your phone won't stop ringing!" He snaps, gliding over to where they were. "It's probably that stupid pig. Doesn't he know you're practicing today? He's the one who opted to stay home."

 

"He can wait," Yakov spits out, crossing his arms. 

 

"But what if he's sick," Victor whines, dramatically raising his hand to his forehead and leans against the wall, "or he fell and hurt himself? This could be an emergency, Yakov, my poor Yuuri, my Katsudon, my-"

 

The high pitch ringing fills the rink once again and Yurio practically screams in frustration.

 

"For God's sake, just hurry up and answer it. Don't take too long." Yakov's frown deepens, but turns his back and starts to snarl at Yurio about something to do with his program. 

 

Victor lifts himself off the ice, quickly taking his skates off and glances at his phone. The familiar name pops on the Caller ID and he can't help but feel a wide smile plaster onto his face. He heads into the locker room before answering it on the third call. 

 

"Hello, Yuuri-"

 

"Victor,  _お願いします_ ," Yuuri's voice is deep, desperate and rough," I thought you weren't going to answer."

 

It takes Victor a minute to process what's happening, frantically looking around the room to ensure that he was indeed the only one inside. A shiver runs up his spine and he clears his throat before he speaks again.

 

"Yuuri, are you-"

 

"I need you," the younger man interjects, "I tried to ignore it, but I can't, I need you, Victor,  _Vitya_ -"

 

Arousal creeps into Victor's system, drowning over him, and he suddenly found it difficult to even breathe. He closes his eyes and imagines his lover naked on the bed, viciously fingering himself but not finding the release he so desperately wants. There's sweat building on his skin, pooling around his forehead and upper thighs, and there's nothing Victor would want more than to lick it all up. 

 

"Are you still clothed?" His voice is so low that it even surprises himself for a moment. 

 

There's no answer for a few moments and Victor feels his control quickly slipping away.

 

"Answer me." He commands.

 

Yuuri's answer is so quiet that Victor almost misses it. "Y...yes."

 

"Go lay down, Yuuri-" he rumbles onto the phone, "naked. Don't touch yourself. Not yet." There's slight noises as Yuuri obeys his command. He takes off his clothes and within seconds speaks back up. 

 

"Okay, it's done."

 

"Put the phone on speaker."

 

"Y-You're on speaker." He whimpers, scattered breathing heard on the other line.

 

"You like when I take command, don't you? You like when I mark what's mine. Put your hands on your sides." Victor unzips and releases himself, already half hard. "Dammit, Yuuri, I'm at the rink. The things you do to me should be illegal."

 

He quickly makes sure no one would be coming into the locker room (Yakov was yelling at Yurio about something), and relaxed against the door.

 

"Listen and you listen well, моя любовь, understand?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Run your fingers over your lips like I do, very lightly and kiss against them. Trace them down your long neck, and pinch your left nipple."

 

A soft moan echoed to his phone, and Victor knew he was doing as told.

 

"Good. Bring your fingers back to your mouth and lick the tip of your fingertips, wet them for me, and go back to the left nipple. Pinch it, детка . Pinch it _hard_." A louder moan emerged, and neither of them could determine the one who made the noise. "Go to the right nipple. Make sure that your fingertips are still wet, and pinch it. Circle it, rub it, make them even more sensitive for me. Imagine your wet fingertips as my tongue mapping your nipples. Can you do that, baby? Are you doing it?"

 

"Yes, Vitya, _yes._ "

 

"Good boy. Slide your hand down your chest. That's me exploring, yes, and stop right at your hips." An angry sigh of impatience let out, and the gold medalist continued before even thinking about it.

 

"I would kiss you slowly, intimately, making you absolutely desperate for it. My hands would glide back up and down your body, goosebumps waking, and I would bite along your marble skin. I would _mark_ you, _taste_ the sweat beaming off your skin and make you know that you are _mine_. Are you mine, Yuuri?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Are you?"

 

" _Yes, Victor, touch me._ " Yuuri moans, and Victor could already vision him clawing at the bed sheets.

 

"Your neck would scream of the love marks I would plant on you, and I would mark you even _more,_ loving the sight of you red and swollen. Your fingers would grip at the bed sheets, like you are now I'm assuming, your voice pleading for me to touch you. Your begging would bounce off the walls, Yuuri, anyone could hear with how loud you're being. My fingers would tangle in your hair and pull, you like that, you like me being in control. Do that, шлюха, put your hand in your hair and pull. You know how I do it. I would pull so roughly, a few strands falling down to the sheets. I would lick a wet stripe down your face, bite the sensitive skin behind your ear and whisper naughty things. Your breath would become more ragged; I turn you on so much, don't I?"

 

Yuuri's breath comes in frantic pants, and Victor knew he was lost in the fantasy. They both were.

 

"Your whimpers," Victor continues, "the broken pleas, the shaken touches. I'd pull on your hair, baring your throat, and bite down _hard._ Crimson blood would spray across my teeth, my mouth watering at the mark. Your nails would scratch down my back, so sharp I start to bleed, and I would pull away. I would lick the mark, lay tiny kisses, and guide my hands to your waist. Do you feel my weight on your hips, Мой солнечный свет? I would smell the want on you, the smell releasing more shivers down my spine that I feel as if I may explode if I don't fuck you. I'd speak to you now, telling you how good you're being for me, how beautiful and wrecked you look, and praise your behavior. You'd bask at this, finally getting what you want, getting what you deserve."

 

"I need you," Yuuri's voice shakes, "please. Just touch me. Take me, I _can't_."

 

"Soon," he promises. "Now, I'd kiss all over your face, your eyelids, cheeks, nose, and your lips. Our tongues would dance lightly, barely even touching, but just enough stimulation to make us drip with lust. My finger, slick with lube, would tease at your entrance. Your muscle jumps at the feeling, begging for more, you begging for more."

 

"Go in," the younger man pushes, "please let me."

 

"I wouldn't even give you a warning before I slip my finger all the way inside." There’s a drawn out moan, and Victor’s cock twitches. It takes all of his control to not touch himself. "I push in and out, gradually opening you, and quickly put in two. Go on, love. You can take it. I watch as my fingers disappear in that godly ass of yours and find the spot that makes you see stars."

 

A cry.

 

Yes.

 

_Yes._

 

"You're ready for me, aren't you?" Victor says, gasping as he finally touches his cock. It's slick with precum. "Your eyes would watch me open up the lube, the orange flavored, it's your favorite, and rub it all over my big cock. Can you see me doing it, детка? _God_ , I'm doing it."

 

"Yes,” Yuuri finally speaks, his voice cracking, “you're so hard for me, Vitya. Want t-to feel you so deep." 

 

He grips at the base of his cock, not wanting to come. "Careful, your voice could end things very soon. Don't want that to happen. Keep your mouth _shut_ , Yuuri, I will be the only one talking."

 

Silence.

 

"You'll be awarded for how good you're being, love, such a good slut for me. You'd feel my heat at your entrance, gently pushing it in, opening you nice and wide. I'd start to fuck you hard and fast, just the way you like it. I wouldn't even let you get used to my length before I throw your legs over my waist and abuse your hole in whatever way I like. Do you feel me taking you apart? Do you feel the pleasure ripping through your skin?"

 

Wet noises echo onto the phone, the pace gradually going faster.

 

"I want to keep watching you fall apart. Watch you beg for me to fuck you harder, faster, make you so sensitive that it hurts to be inside you. Your hole clinging onto my cock as if it was absolutely made to be inside of you. God, you're moaning like such a _cockslut_." 

 

There's a loud noise from his lover and for a second Victor was afraid that he pushed too far.

 

"Want more," Yuuri gasps, slurring his words, "keep fucking me, Vitya, _oh-"_

 

Victor loses control on his cock, pumping his length at an excruciating pace. "You'd clamp around me," he says louder, losing himself, "you're so fucking tight, baby, I can feel you. Beg for it, tell me how bad you want it. Want to cum inside of you, fill you up to the point where it leaks out of you-"

 

"Victor, I'm there, I'm right there, _Vitya -_ " Yuuri chants, his loud curses slamming into his lover’s ear.

 

"I'm there with you, моя любовь, I'm there, Блядь!"

 

Semen shoots onto the bench, luckily missing his skates, and Victor has to slam my eyes shut as his orgasm washes over him. He pumps himself until it becomes too sensitive to bare and breathes heavily on the phone.

 

"I still need you." Yuuri whispers brokenly.

 

"Don't you _dare_ move from that spot, Yuuri Katsuki, because I am going to lick every drop off of you when I get home. I'm on my way."

 

He ends the call, puts himself back into his pants, and clean up the mess on the bench (he gives himself a mental note to pay more attention to that next time). He exits the locker room, his things packed into his duffel bag and groans when he hears Yakov asking where he thinks he’s going.

 

“Turns out I was right,” Victor shouts back, running his hand through his hair, “my beloved Yuuri truly isn’t feeling well. He’ll need my assistance for the rest of the day.”

 

He notices Yurio glaring at his flushed cheeks, red lips and labored breathing. All the pieces click in and he gives Victor the most disgusting look he can manage.

 

“Let him _tend_ to his little pig,” Yurio spits out, rolling his eyes as he skates to the middle of the rink, “just be here early tomorrow. You owe me.”

 

Victor throws his bag over his shoulder, practically running out the door as he gives his thanks. He ignores Yakov’s comments, rushing down the steps and finding himself a cab. It smells like cigarettes, but for the moment, Victor really didn’t care. He wastes no time giving the man his address, resisting the urge to palm himself, and focuses his gaze out the window.

 

“I'll pay you twice the fee if you get me there within ten minutes."

 

"Ten," the taxi man huffs, already pulling away, "why such an exact time?"

 

"Things I need to tend to," Victor says, feeling his cock already twitch in his pants, "badly."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this! This is my first story I published on here so I was a bit nervous about it all. I totally just thought about this type of fanfic and I HAD to write it. Super steamy, super smutty, and so this was born! Might do another chapter about what happens when he gets back...but...we'll see...;)


End file.
